1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle resin back door structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-76707 (JP 2014-76707 A), for example, describes a vehicle resin back door structure that includes a resin back door panel in which an opening is formed, and a back window glass of which a peripheral edge portion is joined to the periphery of the opening so as to cover the opening of the back door panel.
With such a vehicle resin back door structure, it is desirable to improve the rigidity of the back door panel, as well as improve the adhesive strength between the periphery (i.e., the marginal edge portion) of the opening formed in the back door panel and the peripheral edge portion of the back window glass, and there is still room for improvement with a structure for improving these.